Other Side Of The World
by Lugian Before Swine
Summary: A sappy little FryxLeela songfic to KT Tunstall's "Other Side Of The World". Oneshot. Why is there no FLUFF genre!


**A/N: Hello, all. Well, I'm trying out a Futurama fic. I've never written a Futurama fanfic before. I'm rather excited about this. But, as mentioned, it is my first, so don't kill me if it's kinda bad. And I'll tell you right now, Fry is OOC. He's not as adorably stupid. He's more like adorably sad. Anyway, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Futurama, you can believe that I'd be the happiest person in the world. But I don't. So I'm not.**

**Song lyrics are in bold.**

--

"Well, that's just about everything, I guess," I thought out loud, looking around at the boxes stacked up in the room. "Only one thing left to do now."

Obviously, it was not a very enjoyable thing to have to do. Most of them were on the verge of tears, except Amy, who had already been crying since this morning. How that girl could have any more tears left remained a mystery.

Many goodbyes were exchanged, and everyone told me to come back and visit as often as I could. I told them I'd try my best to do that.

But something more was wrong. Fry hadn't come to say goodbye to me yet. In fact, he wasn't even in the room.

**Over the sea and far away**

**She's waiting like an iceberg,**

**Waiting to change**

**But it's cold inside**

**She wants to be like the water**

I walked into the kitchen and found him sulking at the table. When I walked in, he turned and wouldn't look at me. I sat down next to him. His hands were laced together on the tabletop and I put one of my own hands over his. "Hey, I don't want to do this either. But that doesn't mean—"

"Look, Leela, you don't understand." Finally he turned to face me. "To everyone else out there, you're a co-worker, a friend. And it hurts them to say goodbye, I know it does, but it hurts me the most."

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it when he began to speak again.

"I just…I just don't want you to leave. I can't explain in words how horrible I'm feeling right now. Everyone really likes you, Leela, but I…oh, I don't know what I'm saying." He crossed his arms on the table and put his head down on them.

Suddenly, I felt this horrible pain in my stomach. It was _longing_. And I hadn't even left yet.

**All the muscles tighten in her face**

**Buries her soul in one embrace**

**They're one and the same**

**Just like water**

"Look, Fry, I know what you're feeling right now, but I can't change—"

He sat up abruptly. "No, Leela, you don't. You're saying that to make me feel better, and it's not working. In fact, it's making me feel more miserable. You don't understand the thoughts running through my head. And I know why you don't. It's because they're one-sided. I've tried to tell you a million times, and most times I felt like I was getting closer. But it was good for a while, and then it would fade. And yet I still tried, over and over, even though I knew that it would never happen." His eyes pleaded with me. "Leela, if you never listen to me again, I want you to listen now."

In spite of myself, I started to get teary-eyed. _Damn_, I thought, _I promised myself I wouldn't cry_. I was jolted out of my thoughts by hands closing over mine.

**When the fire fades away**

**Most of every day**

**Is full of tired excuses**

**But it's too hard to say**

**I wish it were simple**

**But we give up easily**

**You're close enough to see that**

**You're the other side of the world to me**

"Leela," he said, looking me straight in the eye, "I love you. I always have, and even when you're gone, I always will. I know you don't feel the same way, but now you know why it's so difficult to say goodbye. I never thought I'd have to say it. It's like a harsh reality check that I never thought would come. It's like—"

The words came out before I could let him get any further. "I wasn't lying when I said I understood." I offered him a watery smile, and when he smiled back at me, it felt like life was complete. Except…I still had to leave.

**On comes the panic light**

**Holding on with fingers and feelings alike**

**But the time has come**

**To move along**

We sat there for a long time. I was surprised that no one came in and interrupted us. Little did I know that that was because everyone had been watching us on the security camera the whole time ("Oh God. My little boy's a man now," sniffed Bender). _Oh well_.

**When the fire fades away**

**Most of every day**

**Is full of tired excuses**

**But it's too hard to say**

**I wish it were simple**

**But we give up easily**

**You're close enough to see that**

**You're the other side of the world to me**

**Can you help me**

**Can you let me go**

**And can you still love me**

**When you can't see me anymore**

After a long while and a lot of tears, I stood up. "Well…this is goodbye. I'll call whenever I can. You can count on that. And I'll really miss you."

Fry stood up. "I'll miss you too, Leela. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Fry." After a last embrace, I left. I felt empty, but at the same time, a new warmth had sprouted up within me. As I walked out into the daylight, I took one last look at the Planet Express building, with my friends waving from the window, and I knew that no matter how far away I went, this place would always be my home.

**When the fire fades away**

**Most of every day**

**Is full of tired excuses**

**But it's too hard to say**

**I wish it were simple**

**But we give up easily**

**You're close enough to see that**

**You're the other side of the world to me**

**Now you can hit that pretty little review button and share your thoughts. I could go on forever pointing out flaws in this, but really, that's your job XD**

**Oh yes…I am planning on a sequel…with a happier ending :)**

**Seeya,**

**Lu**


End file.
